


What is Sleep

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lack of Sleep, M/M, November Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Who needs sleep





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking sleep deprived at the moment that this is the only thing that I could think of and I am so sorry for that... I am working so much that I just not getting enough sleep. Lol I am not one of those people who think I don't need that much sleep.

Sleep he thought was irelevant, one didn’t need sleep. No humans could run on little to none of it, that being said it wasn’t that great of an idea. No people should run on more than three to four hours of sleep. Draco was convinced though that he was one of those people that didn’t need that much sleep. Neville was not however. He would watch his lover run around like a zombie, dead eyes staring into the souls of others. Yes Draco was definitely one of the few people that needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Day ten done, just barley so though.


End file.
